Barcelona
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: D10Rose. The Doctor and Rose finally get to visit Barcelona.


Title: Barcelona  
Author: RamblingRose  
Rating: M  
Genre: The Doctor (10th), PWP  
Warnings: Several, sexual content one of the biggest ones.  
Summary: D10/Rose. The Doctor and Rose finally get to visit Barcelona.

* * *

Barcelona

* * *

She had her hand stretched out, her mouth was open in a smile, she was squatted down and inspecting a dog of Barcelona. A soft laugh escaped from her lips as it licked her palm to familiarize itself with her. She looked up at him in surprise as a full laugh came from her throat. 

"Doctor," she smiled. "It's amazing. Dogs with no noses."

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes, but to see it is absolutely amazing. I never would have imagined _this_," Rose said in a hushed tone. Her eyes flicked over him for a moment then went back to the nose-less dog. It was almost as if she had not intended for him to see the look.

It couldn't be helped though; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Perhaps it was the awe in which she looked at something he had seen so many times that it no longer held the magic of the first time. But watching her first reaction was almost the same as reliving that magic. Why _did _everything seem so magical at that particular moment?

The Doctor looked around.

Actually, come to think of it, last he remembered he had set the course for taking Rose home on Christmas Eve. How come they had stepped off the TARDIS in the middle of Barcelona's biggest city? Maybe he had reset the course in a fit of madness and aimed for Barcelona again.

Another thought crossed his mind, why did it matter so much that she not go home? Why was this companion so very fascinating? He had many other companions prior to Rose, they had tagged along for a while, and when they fell for another companion he had, he had let them go without so much of a backwards glance. But Rose, she had fascinated him for some ungodly reason. He wanted to keep her for himself.

He had never really allowed himself to get this fixated on a companion before. Sure there had been one or two that he had been intrigued by, but not like the way he was with Rose.

Rose laughed loudly as the dog pounced at her, knocking her over onto the grass and licking at her face. The Doctor slowly sat himself next to Rose as she wrestled with the dog. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of her laughter. It was such a beautiful sound.

The dog barked and The Doctor opened his eyes and watched as it scampered away to its owner. Rose was still laughing and gazing up at the sky.

"You were right Doctor," Rose laughed. "This is a beautiful place. Exactly what we needed for me to get to know you again."

The Doctor leaned back, propping himself on his elbow beside Rose. "There's no reason to get to know me again. I told you, I'm still me. I just look different…"

"Younger…" Rose commented, glancing at him slightly.

"I don't pick the look you know. I was just as surprised as you," The Doctor commented. "I'm always surprised when I change."

Rose narrowed her eyes questioningly as she gazed at him. "You've changed before?"

The Doctor grinned. "Of course, several times. I'll have to sit down and explain the abstracts to you one day. I'm nine hundred years old, Rose. I've had several looks, some I rather liked others I was rather eager to get out of when the time came. It's all part of the adventure. Just like picking up companions, it adds nuts to the chocolate."

The smile faded from Rose's face. She nibbled on her lower lip as if fighting the urge to ask a potentially embarrassing question. "Doctor," she said quietly. "Have you and your companions ever…" Her voice trailed off and she flushed a soft pink as she looked back up at the sky. "The sky is beautiful here."

The Doctor pursed his lips. "Have myself and my companions ever… What, Rose?"

Rose scoffed a laugh. "It's nothing Doctor. Was a silly question anyway… A silly question from a silly human girl."

"I like silly questions," The Doctor grinned, reaching over to prod Rose playfully on the nose. "Especially ones from silly human girls. They tend to be the most fun to answer."

Rose scratched her nose with the back of her hand and looked at him. She smiled widely. "Alright. Have you and any of your companions ever had a relationship?"

Though he knew it was not the answer she was looking for, The Doctor replied, "Of course. We were all really good mates."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed as she shook her head. "That's not what I meant Doctor." She looked up at him again. "I meant romantically."

"I know. And that was my answer," The Doctor said quietly. "There may have been one or two that I momentarily toyed with the idea, but I just got too caught up in the adventure. Not to mention my companions usually fell for each other."

"Like you thought I had done with Jack?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I never worried about you and Jack. He is a little too, flamboyant for a nice girl like you. For some reason I don't see you readily getting into a relationship with a guy like Jack. Though I am pretty sure he readily saw himself in one with you---" The Doctor looked off in the distance. "Or me. Or the TARDIS. Or one of the Dalek."

Rose laughed, her eyes were dancing again.

Before he could stop himself, The Doctor had reached over and gently placed his hand on Rose's cheek. Her eyes widened slightly at the touch, then her eyelids drooped as his thumb lightly stroked the corner of her mouth.

"Doctor," she said breathlessly, putting her own small hand over the one he had on her cheek.

She didn't have the chance to say much more, The Doctor had swooped his lips down on top of hers. Her hand melted away from his and rested lightly on his shoulder. He kissed her deeper, finding delight in the fact that she eagerly returned it. He gently stroked his hand down her cheek and throat, she gasped softly against his lips.

"Doctor…"

The Doctor pulled back slightly. "Did I do something wrong?" Rose shook her head and smiled gently. The Doctor pretended to be interested in the surroundings around them and then look back down at Rose. "Shall we go back to the TARDIS?"

Rose's breath caught in her throat. The Doctor casually pulled himself to his feet and offered her a assisting hand. She looked at him awkwardly for a moment, as if torn between giving a simple answer. "I… I don't know," she finally replied. She looked away, her face flushed with embarrassment.

The Doctor buried his hands in his trouser pockets. "A simple yes or no will suffice, Rose. Do you want to do some site seeing today or tomorrow? Thought you might enjoy resting up a bit after all the shocks and surprises today. You know, me dying and regenerating… Me going insane thinking it went wrong… Just so you know, each regeneration has its quirks. Sometimes I don't even remember where my mind went after one. This time I just went mad."

Rose looked down at her feet and then back up at him. "I think perhaps I'd like to play the tourist for an hour or so, _then_ go back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor beamed a smile at Rose, she seemed to gasp for breath again. He offered his arm, which she took with a smile. "Alright then, best of both it is. We'll save the big things for tomorrow when you're better rested though. Today, just a few local type shops."

888

"I got confused Doctor," Rose laughed. "A momentary lapse of knowledge. I really _do_ know where the Earth Barcelona is."

The Doctor grinned widely. "And where was it again Rose? Italy or Greece?" Rose gave him a playful shove in the arm. "It's bad when you don't know the geography of your own planet and those from the planet Barcelona know it better than you."

"I knew it was _Spain_, Doctor," Rose insisted, putting the cloth bag with her Barcelonan trinkets down close to the console. "I just got it confused with Rome. It happens. Don't you ever get confused like that?"

"Of course I do," The Doctor replied. He grasped her wrist and pulled her close to the step down. He lowered his voice to an almost secretive and teasing tone. "But at least it doesn't take me three guesses to know where Barcelona is."

The comically infuriated expression on Rose's face was priceless as she gave him another shove in the arm. The Doctor poked at her arm in a mock of her not-so-fruitful shove. She in turn jabbed her finger at his chest. He caught her wrist again and pulled her down to his floor level.

"Rose Tyler," The Doctor sighed. "I am only teasing because it was funny when you told the shopkeeper that you had went to the Earth Barcelona while in Italy… and _then_ turned to me to ask and make _sure_ it was Italy… But what really took it was when I said no and you asked if it was Greece."

"You're not very nice Doctor," Rose commented with a half smile.

_There it was again_, that small glimmer in her eyes that he liked seeing so much. He could feel himself once again being drawn to her lips. He wanted to possess those lips again, taste their sweetness.

"But," Rose continued softly. "I can tell you're still my Doctor." She wrinkled her nose as she grinned. "Even though you look a bit funny."

The Doctor gently took her shoulders in his hands. He knew in all it would take her more time to get used to his new regeneration, but he was willing to wait. If anything, since he had already waited this long, it would not hurt him to wait longer.

"Well, whenever you get used to the new funny looking me, you know where to find me," he said quietly, running his hands down her arms slowly.

She nodded gently and whispered, "Okay then."

"Go to bed then Rose Tyler." The Doctor just hoped he didn't sound too disappointed. "We have much to see in the morning."

Once Rose disappeared into the back of the TARDIS, The Doctor pulled out his universal screwdriver and did his damnedest to find something to fix.

888

He had eventually found several things to repair. Oddly enough, most of them seemed to be located close to Rose's bedroom door. Once he got tired of fixing things, The Doctor resided to just pacing back and forth down the corridor. He was unsure of how long he had been pacing, just that he was several paces away from her door when he heard it open.

Instead of turning around, he simply froze in the middle of his pacing.

"Doctor," Rose said with a mildly sleepy voice. "You've been pacing for nearly an hour."

"I ran out of things to do," he sighed. "And I didn't feel like reading at the moment. Sorry to have wakened you. I'll just, go out and explore for a while and let you sleep."

Finally, he turned and started heading for the front of the ship. He tried to ignore the fact she was barely peeking out of the doorway, clutching a blanket around her shoulders. As he passed by, she reached out her hand and touched his arm. He instantly stopped. His eyes went to the bare shoulder peeking from underneath the blanket and felt his hearts stop for half a second.

"You could come in here and…" Rose swallowed hard. When she finished her sentence, her voice trembled slightly, "… and we could _talk_."

The way she had said the word "talk" seemed to insinuate something more was on her mind, but The Doctor refused to play on that idea until she actually said that was what she wanted.

"Alright," he beamed, walking into her room. He took a seat in the middle of the two person sofa. "What should we talk about? Did you see that big monument in the distance today? I'll take you to it tomorrow after we get a bite to eat. It's a wonderful place, full of mirrors that do funny things, sort of like a funhouse on Earth, only better…"

Rose stood in front of him, studying him for a moment. She nibbled on her bottom lips then slowly shrugged the blanket from her shoulders. The Doctor felt his mouth go dry and words failed him. Even though she still had on her knickers and a strapless top, he knew what she was asking for. The expression on her face faltered and she flushed a deep red as she reached down to grab her blanket.

"I'm sorry Doctor," she said, her voice shaking with embarrassment.

"For what?" The Doctor blinked.

"I shouldn't have done that," she continued, trying to wrap the blanket back around herself. "I should have known you didn't want to---" She put a hand over her face. "I'm such an idiot."

She had thought his surprise had been rejection? The Doctor realized he really needed to get used to the facial expressions of his current regeneration. "No, Rose," he bolted to his feet and stood in front of her. He put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him, she kept her eyes closed. "You're not an idiot. Open your eyes and look at me Rose."

Her eyes fluttered open, tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. When she did so, a sudden look of relief and complete recognition crossed her features. "My Doctor," she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. "You _are _my Doctor."

The Doctor slipped his arms around Rose's waist as she buried her face against his chest. The blanket had fell back to the floor when she had thrown her arms around him. He closed his eyes and gently touched the soft, warm skin of Rose's back. He pulled back slightly, making Rose look up at him again.

"I thought you had figured that one out earlier," he asked.

Rose seemed to lift off her feet and pressed her lips to his. It only last a moment but when she pulled back, she was smiling brightly again, touching his face. "I thought I had as well…" she gave a soft laugh. "Your eyes… Your eyes told me that you were, in fact, my Doctor."

"You almost sound mad, Rose," The Doctor commented with a slight laugh.

She pulled him down to kiss him again. This time, she didn't pull away instantly. Instead, she carefully started pulling his jacket from his shoulders. Her fingers lingered at his hands, touching the sensitive skin of his palms. Once The Doctor had freed his wrists from the sleeves of his jacket, he placed his hands on Rose's shoulders and caressed the skin of her shoulder and neck. Just as she had done earlier, she gasped softly as his fingers grazed over her pulse.

Rose stepped back slightly and fingered at the bottom edge of The Doctor's jumper for a moment. It was almost as if she were debating whether or not to remove it from him. So, The Doctor saved her the trouble and pulled it off for her. Her cheeks turned a pale pink as she looked him over. She lifted her trembling hands and touched his chest. She inhaled deeply and held her breath as she trailed her fingertips down his torso and stomach.

"I'm nervous Doctor," she admitted quietly. "I've never been with a nine hundred year old doctor before."

"If it's any consolation, it's been a very long time for me."

Rose managed a slight smile and nod. "It helps a little bit."

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes…" He wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and lifted her feet off the ground enough to whisk her to her bed. The two of them tumbled onto it. The Doctor kissed down Rose's throat and allowed his hands to roam over the skin she currently had exposed. Rose allowed her hands to roam over his back, digging her fingernails into his skin when his mouth concentrated on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Doctor…"

The soft moan had translated itself beautifully to The Doctor's ears. Rose's nimble little fingers carefully plucked at the button on his trousers. Her hand slid into the back of the trousers as soon as she had relieved the trouser button of its duty. For a moment, her hands paused and she poked curiously at the flesh of his rear.

"You're not wearing any underwear? Is that something new or have you always done that?" Rose asked.

"Haven't since I became an adult for the first time," The Doctor replied.

Rose mouthed an "oh" and went back to her exploration of his body. Every little nerve ending in The Doctor's flesh was tingling with delight. He hadn't felt anything so maddening since he had absorbed the time vortex after Rose had single-handedly defeated the Dalek. All he knew was that he really needed to figure out some way to get the rest of his and Rose's clothes off without ruining the mood.

Rose softly kissed his chin and lips, and with much more strength than he was aware she possessed, she rolled The Doctor onto his back. An odd sound came from the depths of his throat, one he supposed was to have been a mix between a moan and a groan. Her legs and feet seemed to have a very keen talent of pulling down his trousers even though he was pinned down underneath her. The Doctor made a mental note to ask her later about how she had acquired that sort of talent.

Rose's fingernails scrapped themselves down his chest, making The Doctor shiver as he tried to scoot his trousers completely off of his feet. Rose straddled his hips and sat upright. She pulled the little sleeveless top over her head, leaving her in just her little flowery knickers. The Doctor felt himself choke slightly at the sight of Rose's almost completely naked body.

He had dreamt of it so many times, had actually seen it a few times in the Time Vortex. But it was nothing compared to seeing it alive and very much on top of him. Yes, he had seen this beforehand not known it was something he could file under the "things that will be"… he had figured it was one of the things that "could have been". It had been one of the first things he had seen when he had kissed Rose to save from the Vortex.

The Doctor sat up and put his arms around Rose's waist. "You're beautiful Rose," he said quietly, stroking her shoulder lovingly. Then, Rose was the one pinned down on the bed, The Doctor looming over her. He wasn't particularly sure _how_ he had ended up getting her blasted knickers off and at the foot of the bed, just that was the last place he ended up seeing them before Rose attacked him again, pinning him back down to the bed.

Heat flowed freely from her body and into him. When exactly _was_ the last time he had shared a moment like this with another living being? He couldn't readily remember, not that he wanted to. Not when he had Rose right there, right at that very moment. She leaned over so that her hair fanned around both of their faces, her lips hovered just above his.

"I wanted this to happen long ago Doctor," she admitted softly. She reached up and gently touched his face. "Part of me wishes I had."

"Me too Rose," The Doctor replied. He slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. A low moan rolled from inside of Rose's throat. The Doctor once again pinned Rose down on the bed. Her arms clutched him close to her, her legs framed his hips in an invitation that The Doctor knew he could no longer refuse.

Rose gasped sharply as he entered her. Her thighs fought to give him a deeper access to her body as her hips arched toward him. Her soft heels dug into the backs of his thighs, her nails dug into the back of his shoulders.

"Doctor…" she managed breathlessly.

The Doctor fought the urge to just let his eyes roll back in his head and die from the flush of pleasure the initial entry had brought him. But, he thought to himself, _Nope, I have a woman to please_. So, he set out to do precisely that.

His first slow withdrawal had felt agonizing. If the sound of her whimpering moan was any indication, it had also been agonizing for Rose. But his immediate and quick re-entry as caused them both to give a small cry of relief. Between the onslaught of Rose's fingernails and her hot whimpers against his ear, The Doctor knew he was doing _something_ right. He quickened the pace of his thrusts, revelling in the feeling of Rose tightening around him as he did so.

"Doctor," Rose moaned. "My Doctor…" Her fingers clutched his hair. "Please don't stop Doctor…"

The Doctor raised himself over her, holding onto her hips so he wouldn't lessen the rapid thrusting into Rose's lovely body. Her hair was fanned about her like a blond halo, her back arched toward the ceiling as her head arched back. Her mouth opened as she gasped for air, grasped his hands tightly. The Doctor could feel one of his eyes begin to twitch because his body wanting to relieve itself from the pressure building in his lower extremities.

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor's eyes opened widely at the sound of Rose's voice crying out in pleasure. She cried out again, each time he would trust himself back into her body. He felt a knot forming in his throat as he felt a flush of warmth come from Rose's thrashing body. He huddled himself close to her, enjoying the exhausted panting of her breath on his neck.

There was another flush of warmth from Rose's body. Her entire body went limp with a soft, squeak-like moan from her lips. The Doctor tightened his grips on her hips and found his release in a long, deep, groan. His body shuddered and he could feel it release at least three more times before he was able to reach the same exhausted limpness Rose was already experiencing.

He laid his head against Rose's soft breasts, feeling the rise and fall of her chest and the rapid beating of her solitary heart. He could already feel his eyelids beginning to get heavy. It didn't help that eventually, Rose began to recover and she started threading her fingers through his hair, all the way down past the ends of his hair and to the mole in between his shoulders. It was as if she were petting him.

The sensation of her petting slowly seemed to fade, as she softly repeated, "Doctor, my Doctor…" until she finally fell asleep. The Doctor lifted his head and saw, to his surprise, her lips continued to form the words long after she had fallen into a deep sleep. He laid his head back against her breasts and closed his eyes.

Just for this once, he was going to allow himself to try and sleep without the worry of what dreams would come.

888

The Doctor and Rose engaged in at least three more rounds of copulations before emerging from the TARDIS the next morning. He had made her scream and scream and then scream even more. She had done things with a human tongue he had never thought possible. Not to mention they realized that flapjack syrup didn't wash out of hair as easily as they thought it would… _the hard way,_ during breakfast.

Once the two finally managed to be clean and get themselves out of the TARDIS, The Doctor showed Rose the wonders of Barcelona. Their day ended with them watching the three suns setting in the horizon over the green sea, wind blowing their hair as they stood wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I almost don't want to leave," Rose sighed as the third sun disappeared below the horizon.

"Why is that Rose Tyler?"

"Well… you know the old saying… 'When in Rome'… I just feel that if we leave we'll loose the magic of this place. We'll loose everything we had here…"

The Doctor smiled and turned Rose to face him. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He managed to smile without it looking like he was ready to make some sort of witty comment. After a moment of gazing into Rose's eyes, he asked, "Now, would that be Rome, Spain or Rome, Greece?"

Rose just gave him a very effective shove.

* * *

AN: This was inspired to be sort of a coma-induced dream of The Doctor. 


End file.
